The Fox Horseman
by A Winged Fox
Summary: Naruto gets taken from the village by Jiraya at a young age. What happens when Naruto's seal has an unexpected dweller? How will this affect his future? Why am I asking all these questions? Read and Find out! Rated M for crude language and possible Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys AWF here and thanks for reading my story! This is my first one so it is going to suck some, but if you don't like it tell me what you didn't like about it. If you are going to flame than please don't bother. Without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Darksiders 2**

* * *

A young boy ran through streets as fast as his little legs allowed him. He darted around a corner and hid in the shadows of an alley as a mob ran by screaming for his death. After they passed he darted out of the alley and ran in the opposite direction. He smiled thinking he got away until he was suddenly tripped.

The person that tripped him smirked evilly and kicked the young boy before yelling to the mob "I found the Demon!" He tried to grab the young boy so he couldn't escape, but the boy bit his arm causing the man to drop him. "I'll kill you brat!" He said angrily only to find the child gone.

"Just a little farther and I can get to Jiji's Mansion." Naruto thought as he turned into another alley only to bump into somebody. Naruto looked up and saw a tall man with white hair before trying to run off again.

"Slow down kid, where are you going in such a hurry anyway?" The tall man asked before Naruto pointed behind him to reveal the mob chasing him. The man frowned and placed the child behind him.

"Look Jiraya-sama has come to finish off the Fourth's work!" a man in the mob shouted out causing the mob to shout "Finish it!" Jiraya looked back at the boy who was cowering in fear and then looked up at his 'Guardian' ANBU.

"What do you mean finish the Fourth's work?" Jiraya asked with a smile as a man stepped forward.

"We want you to have the honors of finishing off this _Demon_." The villager spat out with a smirk before a kunai was embedded into his skull. The mob gasped and took a step back when they saw the intense glare Jiraya was giving them. "Jiraya how could you? Are you actually protecting the De-"

"Stop right there!" Jiraya yelled releasing his KI at the mob causing the villager to step back with a wet stain decorating his pants. "It is against the Third's law to talk about that, with the punishment being Immediate Execution. Now unless you want me to enforce that law again I suggest you leave." Jiraya paused and waited to see if they would take his warning but when no one moved he took out a kunai and released more KI. "Now."

The mob ran off clearing the path for Jiraya and Naruto to go to the Hokage's Mansion. Jiraya turned to Naruto to see if he was all right when he noticed a bruise slightly hidden by his shirt. "Naruto can you lift up your shirt for me?" Jiraya asked his voice dripping with worry.

However Naruto took a step back "How do I know this isn't just a trick to hurt me?" Naruto asked preparing to run away eyeing Jiraya suspiciously. Jiraya placed the kunai in front of Naruto and took a step back.

"Now that you have a weapon and I don't, now can you trust me?" Jiraya asked hopefully. Naruto slowly picked up the kunai and took a step towards Jiraya when four ANBU jumped in between them.\

"Jiraya-sama are you crazy? How could you give that thing a weapon, it killed your student and now it could try to kill you!" A Dog masked ANBU said while the other 3 surrounded Naruto. Jiraya frowned and snapped his fingers causing the four ANBU to get tackled to the ground by exact copies of Jiraya as they placed a piece of paper on each of the ANBU.

"Sealing Art: Paralyzing seal" Jiraya said as the ANBU became stiff as boards before the original sealed them all in a scroll and popped the other clones. Naruto stared wide-eyed until Jiraya spoke to him.

"So trust me now?" Jiraya asked with a smile. Naruto rapidly nodded before lifting up his shirt for Jiraya to see. Jiraya looked at the Naruto's body sadly and thought to himself _"This poor kid is malnourished, and not to mention the beatings he just received look nasty as well but I wonder why the Kyuubi isn't taking care of these as well as his heritage?" _Jiraya nodded for Naruto to put his shirt down and then picked Naruto up and placed him on his shoulder and started roof jumping to the Mansion.

"So why are you helping me?" Naruto asked before looking down sadly "I'm just a demon" Naruto said causing Jiraya to move faster with a look of rage on his face.

"Naruto I want you to explain to me what happened to you as far back as you can remember." Jiraya said making Naruto nod not wanting to further anger the man. Naruto told how his was kicked out of the orphanage, thrown out of stores, shunned, sold expired food and beaten on his birthdays. He then told him about how The Third Hokage gave him an apartment and how the Icharuka's were nice to him and gave his some free ramen sometimes.

Jiraya was furious and kicked open the door to the mansion and stormed to the Hokage's room.

"The Hokage is busy and-"The secretary tried to say before Jiraya glared at her causing her to shut up before he kicked open the door to the Hokage. The Hokage leaned back as four ANBU jumped at Jiraya before they jumped back into their hiding places.

"Jiraya what do I owe the pleasure?" The Hokage said with his eyes closed. Jiraya walked up to the desk and threw all of the papers off of it.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME OLD MAN!" Jiraya said as he made clones to force the ANBU out of the room before placing a silence seal on the room.

"What's wrong Jiraya, and why did you bring Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi said trying to calm him down.

"Don't call him that!" Jiraya hissed out glaring at the man. "And my problem is that I TOLD you I would be back to pick up Naruto in 5 years, and I wanted to take care of him." Jiraya said trying to resist choking the old man.

"What do you mean? I have always protected Naruto." Sarutobi said sweating at the fact that he had been found out. Jiraya pulled up Naruto's shirt to show his malnourished body and the multiple bruises on it. Sarutobi flinched and sighed. "I tried Jiraya, but the Civilian Council wouldn't let me help Naruto anymore than what I did."

"Don't give me that bull" Jiraya said crossing his arms.

"W-what do you mean Jiraya? Are you saying Jiji could have helped me more than he did? Naruto asked speaking up for the first time.

"Naruto the position of Hokage is a dictatorship, so he could have overridden the council." Jiraya said as he picked Naruto up again. "We are leaving Sarutobi and I WILL NOT be stopped" He said before leaving thorough the window.

"I hope that he is better off with you Jiraya" Sarutobi sighed before he decided that he would try to help them out as much as possible.

**With Jiraya and Naruto**

Jiraya held Naruto's hand as they walked into a weapons shop. The weapons clerk smiled at Jiraya until he saw Naruto. He smiled sadly at the boy and walked into the backroom. Jiraya let Naruto look at weapons to find one he liked while he restocked on Kunai but kept a close eye on him.

Naruto was looking at a staff when a girl walked up to him and smiled. Naruto looked at the girl that looked to be about his age curiously, and saw what she was wearing. She wore a pink Chinese top with black leggings and her hair was styled like a panda's ears.

"Hi my name is Ten-ten, what's your name?" Naruto smiled and stuck out his hand and smiled at Ten-ten.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" He shouted as the girl looked him over.

"I don't think you can be the next Hokage." Ten-ten said as Naruto sat in the corner drawing circles in the ground. "I was saying I don't think you can be Hokage without a good weapon!" she explained patting his shoulder. Naruto perked up at hearing that.

"Really well Ten-ten-chan do you think that you can help me find a good weapon?" Naruto asked grabbing her hand, Ten-ten blushed and nodded shyly causing Naruto to smile bigger and pull her through the store. "What kind of weapon do you think I need Ten-ten-chan?"

Ten-ten stopped blushing and went into salesperson mode. "Well Naruto-kun, what are you looking for?"

Naruto stopped and took a thinking position making Ten-ten giggle at his actions. "I need something that will scare bad people and a longer reach than a sword" Naruto explained slightly scared when her eyes had a spark in them.

"That sounds like a weapon we have Naruto-kun!" She explained as she pulled him to the back of the store quickly. She threw back a curtain making Naruto's eyes bulge out. "Like it Naruto-kun?"

"It looks so cool! Umm what exactly is it?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head. He looked at the weapon that had a long curved blade at the end of a 7 foot pole made of ebony wood with green runes all over it.

"This is called a scythe Naruto-kun, it has a long reach and this scythe has some functions that I'll get Tou-san to show you." She explained as she called her Father to come over to the weapon.

"What is it Ten-ten-chan?" Her dad asked as he walked over to them with Jiraya.

"Naruto-kun wants to see this weapon Daddy can you show him how it works?" She said while giving him an SS-class Jutsu. The **Puppy dog eye Jutsu.**

Her dad sighed he took the weapon off its mantle and escorted them to the training area behind the store. "This weapon is one of a kind as the person who made it 'disappeared' shortly after making it. The first feature" He said as he spun the scythe then separated it in half making it separate smaller scythes. "Is that it can separate into smaller sickles."

Jiraya raised an eyebrow at that. "Is there anything else it can do?"

"It can be collapsed for easier storage and the blades are made out of chakra metal for more durability." He explained while Jiraya nodded.

"Well Naruto do you want to get the Scythe?" Jiraya asked looking down to see him with stars in his eyes. Jiraya sweat dropped before pulling out his wallet. "How much for this plus all of the other purchases?"

Ten-ten's dad brought them up to the checkout and rung up the 10 sets of kunai and shuriken, 5 large bottles of ink, 5 packages of sealing paper and the scythe. "Jiraya why do you need all that stuff?" Naruto asked as he saw the multitude of ninja supplies.

"I am going to train you to become a ninja Naruto." Jiraya explained to Naruto making him jump for joy. Naruto in his state of happiness hugged the closest thing to him which happened to be Ten-ten making the girl blush wildly. Ten-ten's dad smiled then coughed to get everyone's attention.

"The total will be 81,850 yen." He said making Jiraya pale. He watched as Jiraya looked into his wallet and then smiled sheepishly.

Jiraya leaned into Ten-ten's dad and whispered. "I happen to have the newest edition of my books which have not been released on the market. How about I give you a signed copy and you give me a discount."

'Jiraya-san's books are worth a fortune, so if I can get one signed…' he thought before he smiled "I'm sorry I meant your total is 11,000 yen?" He asked to which Jiraya nodded and paid him while slipping him a book.

Naruto glanced at the book but ignored it and looked at his new weapon in awe. Jiraya picked up the scythe and was about to seal it but thought about it and gave it to Naruto to hold. Naruto smiled and grabbed the weapon and instantly fell to the ground. He struggled to pick it up before he smiled and separated it into its dual-wield from and placing them on his back.

Naruto and Jiraya waved goodbye to Ten-ten and her dad and started walking to the gate. "Thanks for getting this weapon for me Jiraya-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed making him chuckle.

"You are welcome Naruto, but let's go ahead and get you some clothes, and then we can get some flowers. Sound like a plan?" Jiraya asked as he guided them to a Shinobi clothes store.

"Why do we need flowers?" Naruto asked looking at Jiraya who had a far off expression on his face.

"Just to visit a couple people." Jiraya said putting an end to that topic as the entered the store. "All right Naruto, what colors would you like?"

"Orange And Blue!" Naruto shouted as he gave a foxy grin making Jiraya sigh.

"Naruto you want to be a Shinobi right?" He asked making Naruto nod. "Then would orange and blue be the best colors for sneaking around?" Jiraya explained as Naruto frowned.

"Then what about Black and green like my weapon?" He asked making Jiraya nod as they went and picked out some clothes. Naruto went into the dressing room and walked out with a black hoodie with a green leaf on the front and black combat jeans with green Shinobi sandals.

"How do you like those Naruto?" Jiraya asked as he looked over their choices one last time.

"I like it but did we have to get the ones that were a size bigger than me?" Naruto said as he held out his arms to show the overlap.

"You will grow into it so it saves money in the end." Jiraya said as they paid for their purchases and went to the flower shop to get some…. Flowers.

'I'm sorry I failed you Minato, Kushina but I promise I will raise Naruto like I should have 5 years ago.' Jiraya thought while smiling at Naruto who was humming some song as they walked faster to escape the Villagers who were trying to not glare openly at Naruto.

They entered the flower shop as Jiraya thought he might kill someone for glaring at his godson. Naruto walked in but collided with a blonde haired girl about his age.

"Ow, sorry about that" Naruto apologized as he got up and helped the girl to her feet. "My name is Naruto, what is yours?"

"The girl smiled at Naruto since he helped her up. "My name is Ino and I'm sorry for running into you as well." She said before she ran out of the store to a girl with pink hair before the walked off together giggling. Naruto sweat dropped before shrugging his shoulders and walking into the store.

"Welcome how may we- oh it's you, didn't I tell you not to come here again!" A woman shouted before she got a broom as Naruto sighed and stepped behind Jiraya. The woman was about to glare at the man who helped Naruto before she saw the intense glare from Jiraya.

"What was that?" Jiraya said lacing every word with venom making the woman shrink and run behind the counter. "N-nothing, Just take what you want and get out!" She yelled as she ran upstairs to get her husband. Jiraya sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as Naruto grabbed a bouquet of lotus flowers before they left to go to the Memorial Stone.

"Jiraya-san what is this stone for?" Naruto asked as Jiraya motioned for him to place the flowers down. Jiraya sent a sad look to the stone and rubbed Naruto's head.

"This stone is used to honor the memory of the Ninja who lost their lives in combat." Jiraya said making Naruto widen his eyes. Jiraya sighed and smiled at the young boy's intelligence. "Yes Naruto, your parents' names are on here."

"C-can you point them out to me?" Naruto asked as he had a few tears forming on his eyes.

"I can't point out your Father's name until you are older but know he loved you very much." He explained getting a nod from Naruto. "Your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki" He said as Naruto scanned the rock for his mother's name.

'_Kushina Uzumaki, so I do have a mother!'_ Naruto thought excitedly as tears began to fall. "That means my last name isn't some random one! Thank you Jiraya-san!" He shouted hugging Jiraya wetting his shirt however Jiraya didn't care seeing the blonde's happiness. After sometime Naruto calmed down and Jiraya led him to the village gates.

"Now, Naruto you do know if you leave with me you are going to be gone for a very long time right? You are going to be gone a long time, so are you sure you want to do this?" Jiraya explained making Naruto to look up to the sky thinking carefully.

"I am sure I want to go Jiraya-san!" Naruto said looking into Jiraya's eyes making the old man smile.

'_He sure is his father's son'_ He thought happily before he nodded and then led them off on the trail.

Naruto turned back to his home one last time and thought _'Just you wait Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki is gonna come back stronger than ever. This time I will NOT be getting pushed around Dattebayo!'_

* * *

**A/N Tell me what you thought If you made it this far! Remember to leave me nice, long reviews.**

**Have a nice Day/Night **


	2. Lost Memories

**A/N: Hey Guys AFW here and Just wanted to say, I will NOT be giving updates every week. I don't want to write that much and you want longer chapters. So I will try my best and give what you really, really want. You guys gave me some good ideas in the reviews for this chapter, so I will try to make the next one longer for you guys. Anyway Enjoy the Chapter**

* * *

"So Jiraya-san, when are we going to start my training?" Naruto asked as he traced the scythe on his back. _'I bet I am going to learn all kinds of cool jutsus!' _Thought Naruto excitedly as he saw Jiraya looking around. _'Maybe Jiraya can teach the Yodaime's jutsu, what was it Rasuga?'_

"All right Naruto, before we start your training lets go to the hot spring to relax and unwind." Jiraya said getting a perverted grin on his face. Naruto looked sad for a moment but nodded at the old man's words.

"So what am I going to be learning first?" Naruto asked trying to make small talk as they made their way to the hot springs. "A jutsu that can make earthquakes? How to make a dragon out of water? A jutsu that can duplicate me and would be great for learning?" Naruto listed getting Jiraya to raise an eyebrow to the last one.

"Naruto how do you know about that last one?" Jiraya asked trying to get as much information as possible.

"An ANBU tried tell me about that jutsu when I was 3 but I got chased by the villagers before he could show me." Naruto said getting Jiraya to freeze in his tracks.

"What did his mask look like Naruto?" Jiraya asked fearfully.

"It was blank with some weird writing on it." Naruto said as he drew the symbol into the dirt as he remembered it.

'_Root, so that old snake Danzo has an interest in Naruto. Does this mean he knows about Naruto's secret?' _ Jiraya thought before forcing a smile on his face. "All right Naruto after the hot springs I can teach you some Jutsus." Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you so insistent on going to the hot springs?" Naruto asked before seeing the grin on Jiraya's face making him want to beat the man.

"Well boy, I am going to show you the wonders of the world!" Jiraya explained as they both unclothed and entered the springs.

**Somewhere in a random village**

A woman in her late 30s with blonde hair in pigtails reaching her lower back sneezed. _'Why do I feel like I want to throttle Jiraya? He is probably doing something perverted again!'_ She thought as she destroyed the glass in her hand.

"Are you okay Lady Tsunade?" A Brunette woman in her early 20s asked, backing up slightly. The Blonde woman Tsunade jumped out of her chair and stormed out of the shop with the Brunette following behind her.

"Shizune! We are going to kill that perverted that teammate of mine.

**With Jiraya and Naruto**

Jiraya next to a fence writing furiously into his notepad while giggling quietly. Naruto was glaring at him from behind since he figured out what the perverted old man was doing.

'_Skip my training to peek at some girls huh? Well you will get what's yours Perverted old man' _Naruto thought before he found a rather thick stick. He quietly walked behind Jiraya and pulled the stick behind and above his head. He spread his legs slightly apart before counting in his head. _"I'll give him a chance. One… Two…. Three…'_

"FOUR!" Naruto screamed swinging the stick straight into Jiraya's jewels hitting the man over the fence making him land in the middle of the women's hot spring.

"Ladies watch out!" Jiraya shouted out before taking a defensive stance making the ladies slightly worried. "There is a pervert on the other side of the fence. I tried to take him out but he got me when I was distracted. You can still get him if you go now!" Jiraya explained while mentally patting himself on his back for his performance when the women marched to the men's side with glares on their face.

"Who was trying to peek?!" Someone yelled out angrily before they only saw a three year old there.

"Aww he is so cute." Someone said.

"Well if he was trying to peek then lets bath with him." Someone suggested.

"What!? He is a guy though." Someone yelled going red in the face.

"He is about three, it's not like he is some 60 year old man." Someone said making the women agree and take Naruto who was blushing into the women's side.

Jiraya was slack-jawed when he saw the women take Naruto into the women's section. _"I thought they would scold him or let him go! That lucky brat, I should try that some time." _Jiraya thought while crying anime tears, making some women who were still outside glare at him cracking their knuckles.

**Half an hour later**

Naruto walked out of the hot springs red faced while the women giggled at him. "Bye Naruto-kun, come visit us again sometime." They said waving while Naruto waved back still blushing.

'_Girls are weird' _Naruto thought pushing his thoughts to the side when he saw his flattened Sensei on the ground. "Serves you right Ero-sennin" Naruto said while Jiraya started crying again.

'_Damn it! First Kushina called me that, now her son is going to?'_ Jiraya sighed and picked himself up before leading Naruto to the woods to begin his training.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Naruto asked when they arrived.

"We are going to camp outside." Explained Jiraya. "Naruto what we are going to do first is increase you Physical strength."

"Why would we do that? I want to learn cool Jutsus." Naruto said crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. Jiraya sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Chakra is made up of two parts. One part is Spirit and the other part is Body. We can work on spirit later since I don't want your Chakra control to be messed up like a certain Pink haired councilwoman's mind is. In order to work on Body we need to do what it implies. We need to train your body, so that means no more Ramen." Jiraya said before he stopped as the air dropped a couple of degrees.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Naruto calmly asked making Jiraya take a step back from the boy's aura. He could have sworn he say some masked figure behind him.

"A-all right, you can have ramen once a month." Jiraya said before the Aura got darker. "Umm once every two weeks?" He asked not receiving an answer. "Fine, three times a week but that is as high as I am going to go!" He shouted and thankfully the Aura left as quickly as it had come.

"Ok Ero-sennin that sounds good. So how are we going to train my body?" Naruto asked as he saw Jiraya pull out an ink pen.

"Since you are too young for Weights and I think they are too old-school, I am going to draw a Gravity seal on you." He said making Naruto raise an eyebrow to him. "What this seal are made for is, they will link directly to your chakra and will increase the amount proportionally to how tuned your chakra is to the Physical aspect." Jiraya explained and saw a blank look on Naruto's face making him face palm as he remembered he was talking to a tree year old.

"So the stronger I get the more weight they will have?" Naruto asked surprising Jiraya.

"E-exactly Naruto! How did you know that?"

"Jiji used to give me some books with a spiral on the back and he told me that only I could read them since they were a super important ninja secret." Naruto explained while Jiraya had a frown on his face. "Could you teach me how to do it Ero-sensei?" Naruto said pulling out the book from his backpack.

Jiraya grabbed the book and looked through it before gasping mentally. _'These are Uzumaki seals, these are so much more complicated than anything I could come up with.' _Jiraya thought before smiling at Naruto. "All right Naruto but on one condition. I'll teach you but in return I can learn from the book as well." Jiraya said making Naruto think about it for a little bit.

"All right, I don't see anything wrong with that" Naruto said as he and Jiraya shook hands.

"All right, now that we have that settled I want you to do 50 push-ups and sit-ups then run around the lake for 10 laps."

"Are you crazy!?" Naruto shouted. "There is no way a three year old can do that." Naruto said starting to pout.

Jiraya merely hummed and formed a hand seal making an earth clone who activated Naruto's seals. "Better get started or my clone might give you a little 'Incentive'" He said as his clone pulled out some shuriken grinned evilly making Naruto sweat.

Naruto flopped to the ground and started to do some pushups making Jiraya nod and look back at the book.

'_Hmm 'Corruption Vein' huh? That sounds like it would be a good attack. Too bad it's so damn hard to translate.' _Jiraya thought as he started reading the complicated seal.

**2 months later in Konoha**

The entire village was in celebrations as there seemed to be festivities everywhere. People were walking around with large smiles on their faces. There were a large amount of people in front of an apartment laughing as they burned the place to the ground.

In the middle of the village there was the Hokage looking out with disappointment clear in his eyes. He turned back to the gathered people and decided to continue the meeting.

"I apologize for the delay" He started as he sat down. "it appears that the villagers thought it would be good to get rid of the last of Naruto-kun's things." He finished with a sigh.

"Should we reimburse Uzumaki-san?" A man with long blonde hair pushed back in a ponytail asked.

"Inoichi-san, if we were to reimburse Uzumaki-san Konoha would definitely be bankrupt when he returned." Said a man that wore a long coat with a hood that covered his face and sunglasses on his eyes.

"I don't see what is so special about the brat. It's not like he is the only one that suffered in the world." Said a person on the civilian side of the council.

A woman with Pink hair sighed and stood to her feet. "Hokage-sama I feel that we should do everything we can to try to get on Uzumaki-san's good side." She said making the entire council look at her in shock.

"Mebuki-san are you feeling ok?" The Hokage asked making her a little irritated. The civilian council was about to start yelling at the woman who had been a key supporter in denying Naruto proper supplies but stopped when they saw she was going to explain herself.

"Think about this fellow councilmen and women. What if your own child was in his shoes? Would you want them beaten on their birthday every year? Would you deny them food? Try to stop them from getting an education?" She paused looking to see she had the entire council's attention.

"If this was my daughter I would not want her to suffer through this fate. I will now try to help Uzumaki-san as much as I can."

"I can't believe you Mebuki!" A civilian shouted slamming the table getting the Shinobi side to glare at him. "Our child does not carry the spawn of our nightmares! We should be glad he is gone, and when he comes back we should treat him worse so he stays gone." He said getting a few nods.

A woman with a wild mane of brown hair chuckled to herself getting the man to glare at her.

"What is so funny Tsume Inuzuki?" He asked growling at her as she was not popular in the council… at least on the civilian side.

"Hokage-sama may I?" She asked getting a nod from the Hokage before she stood up. "You call him a Demon right? You abuse him, and deny him all these things. I have two questions for you. Do you trust in the Yodaime's seals?" She asked before the council erupted in a frenzy.

"**QUIET!"** Sarutobi yelled out using chakra to enhance his voice. "You will let Inuzuki-san finish her statement." He said strongly before nodding to her to continue.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, now my second question. What is stopping him from unleashing the demon inside the village?" She asked causing everyone to freeze at the thought of such a thing happening.

Sarutobi looked around and saw everyone was frozen despite his two teammates and decided to adjourn the meeting.

'_I hope you are doing all right Naruto-kun' _He thought sadly before going back into his office to deal with the Bane of Kages… His paperwork.

**With Naruto and Jiraya**

Naruto sneezed as he finished his pushups and stood up quickly. He turned to see a boulder twice the size of Jiraya. He ran at the boulder and punched it using chakra to enhance it last second. Jiraya looked up from the book and watched as his fist made contact and the boulder remained whole.

"Better luck next time Gaki." He said before he saw Naruto smirk. He was about to question it before he saw the boulder explode into tiny pieces. Jiraya whistled at the sight as he stood up. "Not bad, Naruto. Did you finally get the shadow clone jutsu down?"

"No Ero-sennin, I didn't get it." He said making Jiraya raise an eyebrow since his smirk never left. "I learned something much better. I got the Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He said making Jiraya twitch as he sighed at the blonde's antics.

"Whatever you say. Anyway today we are going to start your jutsu training with clones while you and I focus on your spiritual aspect." He said getting a nod from Naruto. "First we have to find your Elemental Nature and we will work from that." He handed Naruto a piece of paper.

"What is the paper for?" Naruto said as he flipped it over and tried to see if something was on the back.

"This is chakra paper. It is grown through some method that I don't feel like explaining since I don't know all of it." He said making Naruto sweat drop. "Channel chakra into the paper and watch what happens." Naruto nodded and did as he was told.

Naruto watched in amazement as his paper split in three part and one section became crumpled, another became damp and the last became ashes. Jiraya nodded and turned away to get his notepad to write down what he saw. Naruto kept looking as he saw the remains of the paper swirl together and make a skull before is ignited in green flames and flew away on the wind.

"Ero-sennin what was that?" Naruto asked as he watched his palm in amazement.

"What was what Gaki?"

"Did you not see the paper? Naruto asked and was about to explain what he saw until he heard a voice.

"**Calm down. All will be explained shortly" **A voice said in his mind making Naruto look around for who said it. He decided to listen to the voice since he had no reason not to.

Jiraya whistled pulling Naruto out of his thoughts. "Well Naruto, it appears you have four elements." He said making Naruto's eyes light up. "Your primary is wind, so wind jutsus will be strongest and easiest to learn. You have a secondary for Lighting, Water, and Fire. The lighting is probably from your dad, the water from your mom and the fire from…" He paused making Naruto look at him strangely.

"I can't remember." Jiraya said rubbing the back of his head and hoped the blonde bought it which he did. _'It's way too soon to tell him about the Kyuubi'._

"Any way what did I have to find that out for?" Naruto asked as Jiraya scratched his chin.

"How many clones do you think you can make without feeling tired Gaki?" Jiraya asked while Naruto wondered why he would ask that.

"Since we started training, I can make around 300 without feeling tired." Naruto said while Jiraya nodded and made 6 clones.

"All right Gaki, today I am going to start teaching you some jutsu and chakra control. I want you to divide your clones in 6 groups and stand in front of the clones." Jiraya ordered as Naruto nodded and relayed the orders to the clones.

"All right the first group with work on Tree walking," He said as the first group jumped off to another part of the forest. "The second, third, fourth, and fifth group will work on elemental Chakra control and the last group will work on Fuinjutsu." He said as the other groups separated to do their own tasks.

"Then what am I supposed to do Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked as Jiraya ruffled his hair and smiled.

"I am going to teach you an art perfect for patience, colleting ones thoughts and getting in touch with your chakra." Jiraya explained as Naruto envisioned himself on a cliff with all four elements around him.

"What is it called?" Naruto asked unable to hide his excitement.

"Mediation Naruto." Jiraya said as Naruto wondered what that was. "Meditation is when one sits absolutely still becoming one with nature." Jiraya explained as Naruto flopped down on the ground.

"Man, that sucks more than a hooker Ero-sennin" Naruto exclaimed as Jiraya became irritated at the boy's language. Jiraya punched Naruto's head hard enough to hurt but not enough to bruise the Blonde.

"Language Gaki!" Jiraya shouted while Naruto rubbed his new bruise.

"I don't know why you won't let me curse Ero-sennin, Ninja do it all the time." Naruto stated as he pouted.

Jiraya sighed and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, Ninja do a lot of things they don't want to but that doesn't mean that it's ok for a child to curse. Also it's not polite to curse in front of a woman or kids." Jiraya explained but Naruto still pouted not understanding what was so wrong with cursing.

"Anyway back to training I'll make you a deal." Jiraya proposed and instantly got Naruto's attention. Jiraya smiled and continued. "If you can meditate until I tell nighttime then I will buy you all the ramen you want for 3 days." Jiraya said making Naruto's eyes gleam at the thought of that much ramen.

"Ero-sennin you got a deal." Naruto stated as he shook Jiraya's hand. "Congratulations, you just doomed your wallet to starvation." Naruto chuckled as Jiraya thought for a second then started crying anime tears at what he just did.

"That's only if you can meditate for 7 hours straight." Jiraya stated with a smirk since he knew Naruto would never back down from a challenge.

Naruto scoffed before he sat on the ground in a lotus position and closed his eyes. Jiraya smiled and sat under a nearby tree and pulled out the book that has held his fascination for quite a while.

'_I've almost got this seal figured out.' _Thought Jiraya with a smirk. _'From what I understand, it grants whoever it was placed on an enormous amount of knowledge and power for a short while. That would be useful in fighting stronger opponents.' _ Jiraya thought proud of himself and turned the page unaware of the page he skipped in his excitement.

Naruto calmed his breathing and tried extending his senses. He could feel Jiraya next to him and the wildlife all around him. _'So this is what it's like to be tuned to nature. It feels so… peaceful.'_ Naruto thought before he felt a tug on his mind. He was about to panic before he felt himself fall into a puddle of water.

"Where the hel… heck am I?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around at his surroundings. He saw he was in some kind of sewer with small patches of dirt with flowers everywhere. He looked up and saw some pipes. The saw a fairly large pipe with some kind of dull blue flowing through it._ 'That must be my chakra' _He thought before he saw a pipe that dwarfed the blue one. This pipe had blood red liquid flowing through it. He was about to question what it was until he saw a slightly smaller pipe with purple liquid running through it. Naruto decided to just find out where they lead to and walked in the direction that the liquid was flowing.

After what felt like an hour of walking Naruto walked up to what seemed to be the bars of an enormous cave. Naruto stared at the cage in shock.

"Oh Kami, this can only mean one thing." Naruto said as he dropped to his knees. "I have a giant pervert living inside me." He said crying anime tears as he imagined a giant Jiraya in the cage.

He heard a loud rumbling and saw a red spot in the distance. Naruto walked forward a bit to get a better look until he saw the red spot growing rather quickly. He jumped back just in time as A red claw slammed where he was before. He was about to yell at the bearer of the claw until purple chains flew out of the sides of the cage and held the beast in place. The beast roared at the chains as a robed figure flew out of the ground with bone like wings. The figure swung a scythe that was similar to Naruto's and smashed the beast into the ground.

"**DAMN YOU DEATH" **The beast yelled out as the figure slowly descended and landed next to the beast's head.

"Quiet Kurama, you are scaring our guest." The person Known as Death said making Naruto go pale.

"D-D-Death? As in the shinigami?" Naruto asked before he gulped and assumed a fighting position. "I don't care who you are! I am not going to die yet, I haven't fulfilled my wish yet!" Naruto yelled glaring into Death's mask.

Death laughed as he walked up and placed a hand on Naruto's head shocking the young blonde. "Calm down young one. I am not the one that you refer you as the Shinigami." Death clarified as Naruto sighed and relaxed. That is until Death picked him up by his collar and glared at him. "I am something much, much worse." He said making Naruto go pale again.

'_W-worse than the shinigami? Then there is only one thing I can do now'_ Naruto thought before he grabbed Death's hand. "Take this Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as he kicked Death directly between the legs.

Death released Naruto and fell to the ground and writhed in agony as Naruto ran up and grabbed Death's dropped scythe. Death inwardly smirked at his acting as Naruto grabbed the Scythe. Kyuubi watched with interest as Naruto's eyes and mouth opened up wide as purple light started to glow out of him as he levitated into the air. He flew up to about the center of the room before he was enveloped in purple light and was encased in a cocoon.

Naruto watched as Death stood in front of 3 faces carved into rock that started talking to him. He saw a man chained to the ground with a large sword in the ground beside him. He saw how Death vowed to free his brother by proving his innocence. He saw that Death rode a horse with green flames for a mane and a green crow guiding his way. He saw how Death fought many enemies and overcame multiple obstacles. Naruto was fascinated with the different 'bosses' he faced. Naruto really thought it cool how he killed a giant robot. A Giant F-ing Robot! Anyway, Naruto saw how Death fought his sins by killing the Avatar of Chaos and then sacrificed himself to resurrect Mankind. Naruto then only saw that Death's Spirit was flown to Naruto's body when the Kyuubi was sealed and saw how he was sealed in as well.

Death waited with Kurama in suspense as the saw two large blue disembodied arms ripped the Cocoon apart and carried Naruto to the ground. They watched as Naruto raised one finger.

"I just have one question." Naruto said getting Death to nod. "You really like green huh?" Naruto asked as Death and Kurama face planted to the ground.

"That is unessacary information" Death said as Naruto smiled then frowned.

"How did you get pulled into the seal like this guy?" Naruto said pointing to the Giant fox to his right.

"**I can answer that brat. When he was sacrificed his soul was going to the council for resurrection when I was being sealed. When your father summoned the shinigami, it attracted Death from his Universe into ours. When I was sealed, the seal was to seal all of the chakra around the area hence why Death was sucked inside."** Kurama explained while Naruto nodded.

"Everything Kurama speaks of is true to my knowledge. What shall you do now?" Death asked they both waited for his answer.

"It should be obvious." Naruto said as Death waited for him to explain but was shocked as Naruto bowed to both Death and Kurama. "Death-san, Kurama-san would you please teach me to become a great ninja so I can use that power to protect those closest to me." Naruto asked as he could still feel the happiness that Death felt when he freed his brother.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it would be fitting if I were to make sure that The Next Horseman was up to par." Death said with a smile behind his mask. Naruto smiled at him and finally noticed what the Horseman was wearing, or rather lack of. He could see the skull mask that hid his face and black hair that draped down around it. He showed an unhealthy amount of muscle that only Muscle loving Fanatics could pull off.

**Somewhere to Kumogakure**

The Raikage sneezed dropping a dumbbell that almost broke through the heavily reinforced floor.

"I feel like someone is finding the joys of working out." The Raikage said before he felt motivated to lift a heavier dumbbell flexing his muscles at the same time.

**With Naruto**

Naruto shivered for a second before he went back to his observation. He saw thick gauntlets on his wrist that looked like they were made of the same metal that the scythe was made of. He looked further down and wished he didn't. He saw that Death was covered with only a loincloth on his lower area and in Naruto's opinion he was showing way to much leg. He also saw thick leather boots with straps for holding the scythe when separated.

Naruto then turned his attention to the giant fox when he started talking. **"I'm only going to train you since there is nothing better to do and I don't want my container to look weak."** Kurama said before he realized something. **"Hey Brat, where do you get the idea you call me my real name?"**

Naruto smiled as he look the fox in the eyes. "It's either Kurama or Furball." Naruto said as Kurama rolled his eyes and laid back down.

"Get ready Naruto, for we will not be going easy on you." Death stated as he felt Naruto leaving his mindscape.

'_I have to get him ready before they come to get him. I can only hope he is fine when __**She**__ gets a hold of him' _Death thought as he started thinking what he could teach Naruto while he still had time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter, and I am thinking of skipping the training or going a chapter more for it. If not I will time skip to the academy since that is where the story next takes place. Putting up a poll for thoughts and will be open for 1 Week after this release.**

**As always Leave me Nice long reviews, and no flames please.**


End file.
